<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your song by They_Call_Me_Asshole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540704">your song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole'>They_Call_Me_Asshole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Title from an Elton John Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an Elton John song i like</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This one's for all the pretty ladies in here tonight!" Dean bellowed with a grin. He heard some people whoop and cheer and others groan. Dean pointed at Sam and Castiel who watched from a table not far from the stage and sent them a wink. </p><p> Karaoke was probably one of Dean's favorite past times. Singing was one of his talents— as long as he wasn't drunk. That day, the three of them had fought and killed a ghoul. For some reason, it had been a tough hunt, even though it was just been the one ghoul and three of them. Cas reasoned they were all just getting old. </p><p>  Despite Castiel's claims, Dean felt like a boy again when he stepped on the stage. A smell of beer on the microphone in his hand, and a hazy screen behind him showing the lyrics to "Cherry Pie". 
 
As Dean sang, he watched Sam and Cas hold in their laughter only to hide their faces in shame because they could no refrain from snorting. Dean made sure to make a show of his facial features and stomping around the stage as he sang, just so he could see the crease of Castiel's eyes as the Angel laughed. He liked to see Cas happy, Dean had noticed. </p><p>  Dean was about to sing another song when Cherry Pie ended, but the crowd begged him to stop. Most of them dying of laughter and in need to breathe. Dean walked back to the table with a look of pride and a little swagger in his step. </p><p> "I'm good, huh?" </p><p> "I feel like I may not know the standards for good, Dean. But whatever it might be, I'm sure the answer is no. That was less than pleasing." Castiel chuckled and offered Dean a beer. Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p> "He's right, you sounded like a dying frog." Sam snickered.</p><p> Dean took a sip of his beer with a frown. "Y'all just jealous." </p><p> "Of?" Castiel looked up expectantly and that made Sam lean back, cackling. </p><p>___________</p><p> The drive back was filled with jokes and laughter. Ever since they defeated Chuck and Jack took on the role of God, everything was just...better. Jack is an amazing God, he works hard to make sure every Earth is working and that miracles exist. Castiel helped him occasionally but can usallt be found in the room he has taken up in the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Eileen. </p><p> "And then— and then—" Dean gasped, searching for air "he said: 'plenty'!" </p><p> Sam and Castiel laughed with Dean until they all calmed down. The silence was broken by Sam, who carried a new tone of voice. </p><p> "Hey, guys, so I was thinking about something." </p><p> "What is it, Sam?" Cas turned his body to look at Sam who was sitting in the back seat. </p><p> "Eileen and I want to move out." </p><p> Dean slammed on the brakes. The roads were empty, so it was safe </p><p> "What?" He whispered. Sam looked panicked </p><p>  "It's just that, we kind of want privacy and to start a new life together, you know?"</p><p> "There's plenty of privacy in the bunker, Sammy! And you're together!" </p><p> "You don't get it, Dean—"</p><p> "No! Sam, you're staying in the bunker—"</p><p> "Dean—" Castiel chipped in. </p><p> "You shut your trap!" Dean growled, turning in his seat and pointing at Cas.</p><p>Castiel pursed his lips and slapped Dean's finger away. "Eileen is pregnant!" He shouted. </p><p>Sam and Dean quieted. </p><p> "She's pregnant?" Sam whispered in surprise. </p><p> "Yes. That is why she has been pestering you about moving. The bunker is not suitable for children. I confronted her when I noticed a brighter glow of her soul recently. She confided in me but you two are acting like children. Especially you, Dean."</p><p> "Me?" Dean said, offended.</p><p> "Yes, you. Sam needs to make his own life. And you need to make yours too." </p><p>Dean didn't answer to that but he did start the car. They were all quiet from then on.</p><p>_______________</p><p> The move was quick. Sam had saved some cash and was able to get a down payment for a roomy apartment without having to show his credit score(which is non-existant). Eileen and Castiel helped him find a job as an assistant at a firm meanwhile he decides on whether or not he wants to go back to college. "Maybe once the baby is older." Sam reasoned with a smile at the thought of his unborn baby. </p><p> Dean had decided to stay locked up in his room until the day Sam and Eileen packed up a car in the garage anf were ready to leave. It was on that day that Dean came out of his room wearing his favorite flannel and jeans. He walked up to Sam and gave him the tightest hug Castiel had ever seen him hive the giant. Dean then moved on to Eileen, who he was careful enough to hug gently before placing a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and held Dean's hand. </p><p> "You two take care, yeah? And you tell me whenever you need help with that little devil. You better tell me the due date because I'm gonna be the first one to make it laugh, you watch." Dean forced himself to laugh as he felt his eyed water. </p><p> Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder gently and smiled at him. "Of course, brother. Thank you for coming out." </p><p> "Sure. Sorry for being a dick." They all laughed. </p><p> Castiel and Dean watched as the couple walked out the bunker. </p><p>_____</p><p> Castiel couldn't describe this other than awkward. He and Dean were sitting and eating breakfast. Quietly and almost motionless. It had been this way the entire time since Sam and Eileen left and Castiel was getting fed up. </p><p>Cas looked up at Dean who was wearing his pajamas.<br/>
Suddenly, Castiel came up with an idea to get Dean's attention. </p><p> "I am going on a date." </p><p> "What?!" Dean almost choked on his cereal.</p><p> "This young man I met on grinder." Cas smiled. He wasn't lying about meeting a guy on grinder. Charlie had set the profile up for him when Cas told her he was indifferent to gender and actually quite preferred men. He was just lying about going on a date. </p><p>"You," Dean looked angry. He was grabbing strands of his hair tightly. "You did what?" </p><p> "His name is Luke." Castiel pulled out his phone and pressed on the grinder app. He opened the profile picture of the guy he had been chatting with. </p><p> Castiel had made it clear to the man he was not looking for a partner. He just wanted to learn about gay sex and share poetry with someone who would appreciate. Luke had been more than happy to do so. </p><p> Luke is dark skinned, he has black hair and striking green eyes to contrast. Dean stared at the picture. He felt a little self-conscious. Dean tightened his robe around his waist. </p><p> "And when's this date?" Dean asked, calmer. </p><p> "I'm not sure. We've just been talking about it. He's very busy so I don't expect soon."</p><p> "Busy?" Dean questioned suspiciously. </p><p> "He owns his own business in computer softwares and he writes in his spare time. He's been sending me some poetry he's written for me." Castiel smiled, remembering how giddy he felt inside when Luke sent him a poem he had written just for Castiel. </p><p> "He..he wrote you a poem?" Dean slouched. </p><p> "He wrote me a poem and he sent me some new books. He bought them for me when I told him I had run out of reading material." Castiel grabbed his phone and stared at Luke's picture. </p><p> "He sounds..."</p><p> "Perfect?" Castiel said a little too quickly. "Yeah, he does." </p><p> Dean coughed quietly. "Oh."</p><p>Castiel stood up and took his empty plate to the sink abd washed it clean. "Yeah." Castiel said to an empty room, not noticing Dean had left.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>"Stupid Luke Tristen." </p><p> "Luke Tristen?" Sam repeated over the phone. </p><p> "Yeah! Cas met him on grinder— because he has that apparently!— and now they're gonna date? I mean, what the fuck! All he did was write Cas a measly poem and buy him some books, big friggin' deal!" Dean growled, looking around the electronics store. </p><p> "It's a big deal to Cas, Dean. He likes those things and this guy went out of his way to pay attention to them. What does it matter to you anyway? Are you jealous?" Sam chuckled, knowing Dean was going to say no </p><p>but then</p><p> "Hell yeah I am! This guy is stealing my thunder. I haven't been flirting with Cas for 11 friggin' years for some computer nerd to come along and sweep him off his feet in two seconds." Dean huffed and grabbed the Kareoke equipment off the shelf and dropped it into his cart, still holding his cell phone with his other hand. </p><p> "Oh, wow." Sam mumbled. "You admitted it." </p><p> "Shut up, Sam. Anyway, I called to tell you I'm winning Cas back tonight. So don't call me unless it's an emergency, got it?" </p><p> "Understood." Sam said with a surprised and content laugh.</p><p> "Good." </p><p>________________________</p><p>Cas emerged from his room when he heard Dean setting something up in his Man Cave. Castiel peeked his head into the door. Dean's wearing a new red shirt and a black leather jacket. His blue jeans are new too and his shoes are sparkling clean. His hair combed back with gel and his face clear and clean. He smelled of cherries and axe deodorant. </p><p> "Dean?" Castiel whispered quietly. Dean spun around, a microphone in his hand. Suddenly, a gentle piano tune began to play. </p><p> "It's a little bit funny," Dean began to sing.<br/>
"This feeling inside... I'm not one of those who can,<br/>
easily hide..."</p><p> Dean took hold of Castiel's hand. Cas felt hypnotized by Dean's voice. Had it always been this.. beautiful?</p><p> "I don't have much money, but" Dean sang with a grin.<br/>
"Boy if I did!" He smacked Castiel's behind gently. Cas giggled.<br/>
"I'd buy a big house where, we both could live." He pulled Castiel closer and danced with him slowly. His free hand on Cas' hip and the other holding the microphone. </p><p>"Dean..." Castiel whispered quietly when he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He felt mesmerized by Dean. </p><p>The song continued, and Castiel watched Dean's plump lips move as he sang. His voice carrying throughout the room. Cas leaned closer as they danced. </p><p> "I know it's not much but, it's the best I can do. My gift if my song and, this one's for you." Dean let the microphone fall onto the couch before grabbing Cas' face gently. He put their foreheads together. </p><p>"And you can tell everybody, this is your song." The both smiled.<br/>
"It may be quite simple, but, now that it's done.. i hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down the words." Dean pulled out a mixtape from his pocket with the hand he had been holding Cas' cheek with. Leaning away to smile at the angel. </p><p> "How wonderful life is..while you're in the world."</p><p>Dean stopped singing and stared into Cas' eyes. "Cas...I know I've been kind of playing the waiting game but I'm done sitting on the side lines. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours. If you really want to, I'll buy us a house like Sam and Eileen and I'll buy you all the books you want and hell, I'll try to write you poetry. But please, Cas, I need you. I need you in my life and not just as my best friend."</p><p> Castiel smiled. "Took you long enough." He giggled. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. "I don't need any of those things, Dean. I just need you." Castiel leaned forward and they shared a kiss. </p><p>They dances to the silence of the room for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. </p><p> "You like my gift?" Dean mumbled into Cas'ear. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and leaned back. </p><p> "You really had to buy the kareoke machine?" </p><p> "It is Your Song, baby." Dean grinned. "I had to go all out. Especially since I had competition."</p><p> "Luke was never competition, Dean. I lied about going on a date with him. He and I are good friends." Castiel laughed at Dean's perplexed face. </p><p> "But..you met on grinder?" He said in even more confusion. </p><p> "Yes, but I made it clear I was only looking for someone to talk to about poetry and such." Cas shrugged. "I just told you we were going out on a date to see your reaction." </p><p> Dean scoffed and kissed Castiel's forehead. He kept his lips pressed against Cas'skin when he mumbled. "Little fucker."</p><p> "Hey!" Castiel snorted and smacked Dean's arm gently. "I am not little!" </p><p> "Well," Dean purred with a grin. "Let's find out!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>